A spanner in the works
by Aderpyuchiha
Summary: Itachi had best friend? What if he was trained by Jiraiya? What if he'd been trained by the greatest the shinobi world had to offer? What if he was the one of the strongest people in the shinobi world by the time he was 11? What happens if he adopts a 5 year old Naruto and trains him? And what happens if Zabuza and Haku survive? Rated M just in case. No lemons! 2 chaps. a month
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BLEACH, OR ANY IMPORTED CONCEPTS

JUST MY O.C.

I'M STILL YOUTHFUL

Also

Disclaimer this is my first story and this is only the first chapter. Please give it a chance and hang around until it gets to its coolest(beginning of shippuden).

The whole of the part 1 is going to be done by like chapter 10 so it will be quick.

'Blah blah blah'- human thoughts

' **Blah blah blah' -summons /bijuu** thoughts

"Blah blah blah "-human speech

" **Blah blah blah" -summons/bijuu** speech

Obviously all caps is shouting.

Two figures sparred in the dark. One was panting pretty hard and was having his ass handed to him while the other casually evaded all blows thrown at him, before stomping the other's foot, hitting him in the solar plexus and throwing him over his shoulder.

" I think that's enough, " Itachi panted.

"Maa, maa, you just don't like getting your ass handed to you on a silver platter,'tachi-kun ," came the other's snarky reply.

"We're six."

"Six year olds becoming genin tomorrow."

The two continued to bicker for a while before saying goodbye and heading home.

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

1 YEAR LATER

OCTOBER 10

"RUN IT'S THE KYUUBI!" shouted a random jonin.

" PROTECT THE VILLAGE UNTIL THE YONDAIME GETS HERE!" Hiruzen bellowed.

"HAI HOKAGE SAMA!"

'YONDAIME SAMA WHERE ARE YOU!': thought Hiruzen Sarutobi

A giant kraken like squid was clinging on to the kyuubi, strangling it and holding down so the Sandaime could hit it with the adamantine staff Enma had transformed into.

"Ninpo: four crimson ray formation," whispered Minato, trapping the kyuubi, the squid poofed back to where it had been summoned from, no longer needed to contain the kyuubi.

'I'll have to seal it into Naruto.'

He performed handsigns so quickly that not even an Uchiha would have seen them.

"Shiki Fuin."

He proceeded to seal the kyuubi and along with Kushina said his final goodbye.

TWO DAYS LATER

Jiraiya really didn't believe Minato was dead. Even against the fucking kyuubi. That man took on the third tsuchikage, fourth raikage and third mizukage, not only when he was a jonin and not hokage yet, he had just wrecked an Iwa army and fought the nibi jinchuriki, so he had used up quite a bit of chakra, he lived to tell the tale and killed the mizukage.

He was a fucking god.

He was probably as close to Hashirama as anyone would ever get.

To Jiraiya's surprise when he walked into the hokage office and saw his sensei sitting there.

" So he's really gone, huh," said Jiraiya solemnly.

" There's stuff we need to discuss," Hiruzen said," You should probably take a seat."

Jiraiya complied and slumped into a chair, still gobsmacked that his student was dead.

" First off, you've been elected as the new hokage."

" I'm not doing it," Jiraiya said sharply. That had been enough to wake him up.

"Secondly, you're to return to active shinobi duty."

"Not doing that either."

"I thought as much, Jiraiya."

"Thirdly we need to talk about your godson."

"I can't do it,"cried Jiraiya,"I'll pay for his rent, his food whatever but I can't stay here to raise him, there's just too many bad memories."

"Very well," Hiruzen said sadly, "so be it."

Jiraiya wiped his tears and exited the building. As he walked towards the gate he felt a chakra coming toward him. It was high chunnin level and it was coming at him at mid-chunnin level speed. He assumed it was a fan, who wanted an autograph.

Until he turned around to have a kid's foot planted in his face.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"yelled the kid at the top of his lungs.

"What the...?"

"Train me."

"Now, gaki , I don't have time for this I need to go do some research."

"Train me."

"Come on gaki go play with one of your friends."

However Jiraiya froze. The kidhad a headband on his bicep and wore a black variant of the chunnin flak-jacket over a white t-shirt along with a black variant of the standard shinobi pants and sandals.

Kid could dress snazzy, he'd give him that.

"Alright, gaki, show me something, convince me."

The kid nodded and pulled out a piece of chakra paper, which intrigued Jiraiya.

He channeled a small amount of chakra into it. It immediately split into three pieces, one caught alight, the next crumpled and the third became sopping wet.

'Four nature types, at his age, he can't be older than ten,' thought Jiraiya.

"Say, gaki, how old are the you?"

"I'm seven"

'Only seven!'

"Something wrong,ero-sennin?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"And anyway is that all you had to show me, what else do you know?

"Well I got Gai senpai to teach me how to open the first two gates and my dad's martial arts style that we found a scroll for, Kurenai senpai taught me some genjutsu, Kakashi senpai taught me his raikiri, the water dragon bullet, great waterfall jutsu, water prison jutsu, water clone , kage bunshin, and earth style mud wall jutsu, Asuma senpai taught me shuriken and kunai kage bunshin, fire style burning ash and how to use his trench knives and heck he even gave me a pair, I learnt a bit about swords from Yugao senpai but not much, Sandaime-sama showed me the kuchiose and fire style flame bullet, and 'tachi's dad showed me fire style fireball jutsu and phoenix flower jutsu."

Jiraiya just gawked. 'A seven-year old knows all that.'

"Gaki you're becoming my apprentice for sure!" proclaimed Jiraiya. 'He could be stronger than Minato.'

"Just one thing, what summoning contract do you have?"

"Oh, I have two one with squids(A.N. yeh squids are a summon and the have sage mode. Also some are huge. Like bigger than Gamabunta huge, like kyuubi huge. Squids motherfuckers) and one with a race of giant creatures that call themselves the bankai.(literally based off of 3 of the captain's bankai from bleach)Basically one is a giant caterpillar, ones a giant snake, and the last is a giant samurai. I was kinda hoping I could sign the toad contact."

"What the heck would you need that for!"

"Well you see the bankai are awesome but use to much of my chakra to summon and squids are kinda stupid on land don't ya think."

"Well I suppose gaki," huffed Jiraiya.

"So when do we leave ?" questioned the kid.

"As soon as we clear it with sensei."

"Done," said the kid smugly.

"How?"

"I had a shadow clone go to him while we talked."

'Damn this kid is really something.'

"Well we also have to tell your parents."

"They died when I was two."

"Okay so I guess we can leave then."

The two left side by side, headed for kumo.

"One more thing, gaki."

"Yeah,ero-sennin."

Jiraiya mentally face palmed, he was gonna have to fix that.

"I did forget to ask..."

"Yeah?"

"What is your name?"

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review because it helps me improve the story and follow the story if you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BLEACH, OR ANY IMPORTED CONCEPTS

JUST MY O.C.

I'M STILL YOUTHFUL

Also

Disclaimer this is my first story and this is only the second chapter. Please give it a chance and hang around until it gets to its coolest(beginning of shippuden).

The whole of the part 1 is going to be done by like chapter 15 so it will be quick.

'Blah blah blah'- human thoughts

' **Blah blah blah' -summons /bijuu** thoughts

"Blah blah blah "-human speech

" **Blah blah blah" -summons/bijuu** speech

Obviously all caps is shouting.

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

FOUR YEARS LATER

Two figures walk side by side through the gates. In the distance cries sounded,"GET HIM!"

"THE DEMON BRAT IS HERE!"

"LET'S KILL HIM!"

"YEAH, LET'S FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED!"

The pair sighed and the younger one spoke up,"I'll stop them."

He immediately appeared in front of the mob. His appearance had barely changed, even after four years. He still wore the same clothes, albeit in a bigger size, his muscles were incredibly developed for an eleven year old. He had two chokutos (A.N. looks Sasuke's from shippuden but white) strapped at his waist and

two other short swords (A.N. It looks like Killer Bee's but with black handles instead of red)strapped horizontally on his lower back. He stood at five foot seven and was incredibly intimidating.

"Now what's going on here ?" he asked. He was really just trying not to laugh at the villagers, who all carried pitch-forks, stakes and torches and looked like they were hunting Dracula.

"We're gonna kill that demon brat and finish what the Yondaime started!" exclaimed one man.

"YEAH," chorused the mob, shaking their pitch-forks in the air.

"I don't think so," said the kid lazily.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah you heard me."

"WELL JUST WHO'S GONNA STOP US?"

The kid suddenly sat down in a lotus position and started stroking his chin in thought. Most of the villagers were incredibly confused and simply stared at him in disbelief.

"Hhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm, I guess the one that will stop you is..."

"Is?" asked all the villagers, replying almost as though they were watching Dora the explorer.

"Well I guess it would be...me." He suddenly unleashed large amounts of K.I. (A.N. For the record, K.I. stands for killer intent, remember this please because I will refer to it as K.I. later on and not explain again.) which caused the villagers to wet their pants. Some of the unlucky ones even crapped themselves.

"I'll deal with him,"said the kid softly.

The villagers could only nod their heads meekly, to shaken by his K.I. to do anything. They fled the seen p, fearing for their lives.

"You know, gaki, you may have overdone that K.I. " said Jiraiya.

"Itachi and I used more in our academy spars and anyway we better find this kid."

The two searched for a moment, before entering an alley. They walked to the end, where they could hear whimpering. They saw a small boy, about four or five years old hiding behind behind a trash can.

"Please don't hurt me," he whimpered.

"Now why would we do that?" asked Jiraiya. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Because of Kyu," said the boy.

"Who?" asked Jiraiya. He was feeling worse about this.

"The Kyuubi."

"It's okay we're not going to hurt you, what is your name?" said Jiraiya softly.

"Naruto."

Jiraiya froze.

'Minato's kid, this is what happened because I wasn't here, I suddenly wish that the gaki used more K.I. earlier,' thought Jiraiya.

"It's **his** kid isn't it," whispered the older boy to Jiraiya.

"Yeah."

The older boy knelt in front of Naruto and said," Do you want to come home with me, you'll be safe there."

"Can I really?"

"Of course you can."

"I think the dog man or jumpsuit man may get worried."

"And who are they Naruto?"

"They usually protect me from the villagers, but sometimes they are not around and this happens."

"Who is the dog man?"piped in Jiraiya.

"I don't know," said Naruto,"He just wears a dog mask."

The older boy turned to face Jiraiya and said," It's probably Kakashi-senpai, and I'm gonna go on a limb here and say jumpsuit man is Gai-senpai."

He turned back to Naruto and asked," Does jumpsuit man shout about youth a lot?"

Naruto nodded his head furiously.

"Naruto, I know both of them and I'll tell them that you're safe."

"Okay Nee-san," said Naruto.

The older boy picked Naruto up and carried him piggyback style to his apartment, while Jiraiya went to see the Hokage. On the way he walked slowly, so Naruto didn't fall.

"Nee-san."

"Yeah?"

"What is your name?"

"Akira."

As the boys entered the apartment, the older boy was quite surprised, seeing as it was completely clean.

He laid Naruto down on his own bed and then proceeded to jump out of the window and headed to the Hokage Tower.

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

TWO AND A HALF MINUTES LATER

"Well done Inu, Karasu, you have exceeded my expectations on this mission,"said Hiruzen.

Just as the two were about to leave Akira kicked through the doors. Large sharp splinters flew toward the aged Hokage and the two ANBU. The two ANBU drew their standard issue tantos and cut up the splinters.

"I see you're back, Akira," said Hiruzen.

"Explain," said Akira.

"Explain what?" said Hiruzen.

"Don't beat around the bush, jiji, why did I just save the Yondaime's son from a mob of angry villagers."

Hiruzen rubbed his temples and sighed.

"After the Kyuubi attack those idiot elders have influenced most of the decisions centered around Naruto. Seeing as Jiraiya wasn't here Naruto didn't have an official guardian. Because he was a jinchuriki no clan was allowed to adopt him. Many of his parents friends tried, but failed because of the elders and that idiotic civilian council. The orphanage kicked him out a few months ago. I couldn't get him an apartment because no one would rent their flat to him. He should join the academy next year but the stupid idiots are arguing against it."

"Well he's not doing that,"said Akira. Ohhhhh he was pissed.

"I'll train him."

"Sure Akira I trust you."

"Also I adopted him, jiji."

"When!"

"Three seconds ago."

Akira's shadow clone walked the through the doorway and handed Hiruzen a small stack of papers, adoption papers.

'This is going to be so much paperwork.'

"You know that they're going to give you hell."

"I honestly don't give a fuck jiji, they can try stop me, I'll bet I won't even need to use my full K.I. to give the civvies and the elders heart attacks. Even Danzo can try with his root. He'll need every single one and he'll still fail.

At this point the ANBU had left before something too crazy happened.

"So, Akira, how strong strong are you now?" asked Hiruzen casually.

"Well I don't mean to brag but the only living people who could fight me are the Raikage, Kazekage and Ero-sennin."

Hiruzen nodded, he had figured as much, the kid was as strong as Kakashi four years ago.

"I'll take your word for it Akira."

"Jiji, those ANBU were Kakashi-senpai and 'Tachi right?"

"Yes, I'll assume you want to catch up, now run along," said Hiruzen, ushering Akira out of the room.

After Akira was gone he sighed. He called his personal ANBU.

"Get Tenzo for me will you," he said.

"Hai Hokage-sama," said the ANBU and disappeared is a swirl leaves. The aged Hokage rubbed his temples and returned to his paperwork.

"Oh and jiji," said Akira suddenly appearing in front of him. "Naruto knows about the Kyuubi."

He puffed into smoke.

Hiruzen contemplated for a second and then thought,'Fuck it Tenzo is coming anyway.'

He stood up and began pummeling his desk into the ground.

Tenzo walked in and saw the Sandaime raging and slowly stepped backwards and out of his office.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BLEACH, OR ANY IMPORTED CONCEPTS

JUST MY O.C.

MAYBE ONE DAY KISHIMOTO

MAYBE ONE DAY

I'M STILL YOUTHFUL

Also

Disclaimer this is my first story it's still early in its progression. Please give it a chance and hang around until it gets to its coolest(beginning of shippuden).

The whole of the part 1 is going to be done by like chapter 15 so it hopefully will be quick.

'Blah blah blah'- human thoughts

' **Blah blah blah' -summons /bijuu** thoughts

"Blah blah blah "-human speech

" **Blah blah blah" -summons/bijuu** speech

Obviously all caps is shouting.

A.N. Ok so I use techniques, especially taijutsu ones that are not from Naruto. However most of them are real if you want to know about them. The martial arts style I mentioned in the first chapter that Akira could do, and now Naruto obviously, is called Goju Ryu. And all the techniques I mention aren't necessarily from goju ryu but most are. I would recommend googling them to see how they look if you are wondering. I will underline them so you know which ones they are. Also little recommendation, when someone is talking, imagine it in their dub voice, it makes it quite a bit enjoyable.)

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

EIGHT YEARS LATER

"Naruto Uzumaki-fail,"said Iruka sadly, he had hoped Naruto would pass.

"Not again!" cried the knucklehead ninja and ran out of the room.

'This is my chance,' thought Mizuki.

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Naruto sat outside on the swing. All the other students who had passed walked out boasting to their parents. Mizuki slowly approached Naruto from behind.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Huh, sensei?"

"You know, there is another way you can pass."

"Really Mizuki-sensei?"

"Yes, let me tell you how..."

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

SEVEN THAT EVENING

Mizuki walked up to Naruto in the forest.

"Give it to me Naruto."

"Sure thing Mizuki."

Mizuki noticed that Naruto dropped the sensei to late as he caught the forbidden scroll that was actually a super heavyweight boulder with a henge on it.

"Under my authority, as a ANBU of Konohagakure no sato, you're under arrest," proclaimed Naruto.

"But how? You didn't even pass the genin exam!"

A voice came from the trees above," Yeah he didn't pass the genin exams this year."

The jonin dropped from the trees to reveal himself as Akira. Now nineteen years old, the man stood at an impressive six foot eight, his face looking a lot like Asuma, he had a small beard like him and olive skin but he had the gravity defying hair of Kakashi, but his was black.

"But you should have checked the genin who passed seven years ago. More specifically the rookie of the year," said Akira, digging his ears. He was quite clearly bored.

"Awww nee-san, why did you have to come now, I didn't even get to torture him,"complained Naruto.

IN MINDSCAPE

 **"You have an unhealthy obsession with that, kit."**

"Not now Kyu. I'm busy."

 **"But kit..."** whined the Kyuubi.

"No buts, you can tease me later."

The Kyuubi began cackling maniacally and Naruto sighed and exited the mindscape.

"So I think you better start talking," said Akira. He had tied Mizuki to a tree and had a kunai held to his face. "Before I have to unfortunately disfigure that pretty face of yours, who knows some scars may make you a bit prettier."

"I won't talk," said Mizuki stubbornly.

Akira dragged the kunai across his cheek drawing blood.

"I may not be able to get you to talk."

Mizuki smirked, he would keep his secrets.

"But Ikibi will."

Mizuki began sweating and his already pale skin reached a shade of white one that would think he was albino.

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

FIVE MINUTES LATER

HOKAGE OFFICE

"So Naruto," said Hiruzen.

Oh boy a shit storm was coming.

"I think it's time you retired from the ANBU."

"But why jiji?"

"Well the standard time in the ANBU is three years, you on the other hand have been an ANBU for close to five."

"But jiji, you don't kick Kakashi-senpai out and he's been there for fifteen," whined Naruto.

Hiruzen mentally cackled maniacally. Oh he couldn't wait to tell Kakashi he was becoming a joinin sensei.

"Well, I want you to get experience working with a team."

"But I do partner missions in the ANBU."

"You may be an ANBU but you're still a genin and you can't take the chunin exam without a team."

"You COULD have given me a field promotion jiji, I did just defeat a "chunin" with just a really heavy rock."

"Give me your mask Kitsune," ordered Hiruzen, Naruto wouldn't disobey an order.

Naruto sighed and pulled the mask out of his weapons pouch.

The Sandaime swore that, one day, he would figure out how Naruto made that bag practically bottomless, even if it's the last thing he did.

"You are hereby relieved of your duty as an ANBU. Report to the academy tomorrow to find out who your jonin sensei is."

Naruto left the room sullenly and headed home.

"I'm home!" he shouted when he walked in.

"How'd it go with jiji? asked Akira.

Naruto sat on the kitchen and pouted.

"I take it you got retired," smirked Akira.

"It's just not fair. Now I need to go work with two other snotty nosed genin and some jonin that is like a little insignificant fly compared to you, whined Naruto.

"And the D ranks," said Akira.

"Yeah and the D ranks."

"WAIT! WHAT! I NEED TO DO THOSE AGAIN! KAMI WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" Naruto screamed. He cried huge anime tears.

"Nee-san, please, kill me now, I rather face the Raikage with my chakra sealed, hands tied behind my back and legs tied together."

Akira bonked him over the back of the head.

"You idiot," he laughed. "Just send a shadow clone. Then the real you can stay at the house and train with me."

"Oh, I never thought about it that way."

Akira face palmed.

"Now what do you want for supper that's not ramen."

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

NEXT DAY

AT THE ACADEMY

"Alright, said Iruka."As of today, you are all shinobi. You will each be given a team with a jonin sensei. Be warned the path ahead is not an easy one. You will face many hardships as a shinobi but if you persevere, you may become truly strong shinobi. These are my final words to you as your sensei."

'I wonder where Mizuki is, he must be sick,' thought Iruka

"Now onto the teams:

Team Ten- Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka. Your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

The three stood up and made their way out of the classroom with Asuma.

"Team Nine is still in rotation."

"Team Eight - Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga. Your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

The three repeated the process.

Naruto couldn't help but feel disappointed, he wanted Hinata on his team. She was one of the only people who were nice to him and was the strongest kunoichi in their year. Not to mention the huge crush he had on her.

But then he stopped being disappointed and began to freak out.

The only ones left apart from him, were the emo-duckbutt-haired-teme and the banshee.

'I get it,' he thought,' Kami just hates me.'

"Team seven-Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno. Your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Iruka was surprised to see Naruto's name but he was nevertheless happy for him. 'Well done Naruto, you finally did it.'

Iruka exited the the room and left the genin there.

"Why do I have to be with you Naruto!" screeched Sakura.

"Stop screeching you fucking banshee," said Naruto his hands over his ears.

"What did you say!"

"You heard me."

"Well you better not drag Sasuke and I down."

"Actually by my calculations, you two better not drag me down."

This pissed Sasuke off.

"Hn, how did you even pass dobe."

"Well teme I passed by getting full marks on the written test, hitting every weapon in the middle of the target and performing all of the required jutsu."

"We were there, you didn't even hit a single kunai or shuriken on target, let alone perform the academy three jutsu or get full marks in the test!" screeched Sakura.

Sakura blinked and Naruto had disappeared. Suddenly she felt the cold steel of a kunai on her neck.

"I said stop fucking screeching," whispered Naruto dangerously.

"And as for how I passed you should check the rookie of the year seven years ago."

Naruto removed the kunai from Sakura's neck and headed to the door.

"Oi, where do you think you're going dobe."

"Well I'm going to find the cyclops. Unless you idiots wanna wait here for another two hours. Naruto exited and Sasuke and Sakura sat there unsure of what to do next.

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

FIVE MINUTES LATER

KONOHA CEMETERY

Kakashi stood there and apologized to Obito. As usual. His genin could wait for a while.

"RASENGAN!"

Kakashi quickly sidestepped the young blond and threw a punch for Naruto's kidney. Naruto let his rasengan dissipate and blocked the punch with a hiki-uke and grabbed Kakashi's wrist. He launched a mae geri to Kakashi's face who deftly sidestepped again and jumped back a few metres.

"Maa maa Naruto-kun, I'm hurt, not even a hello," said Kakashi faking a pain in his voice.

"Get your lazy ass to the academy Kakashi-sensei."

"So you're on my team."

"Yeah, and you got emo-duckbutt-haired-teme and banshee."

"Well Naruto, I'm not sure why Sakura is on my team, it may have made more sense to put her with Kurenai where she could have used her chakra control to learn genjutsu but anyhow we have her. As for Sasuke it's probably because they want me to train him using a sharingan."

"Stupid-ass council. He hasn't even awakened it. 'Tachi nee-san had mastered his sharingan to an extent unheard of since Madara Uchiha at our age. And that banshee, mark my words she's going to die the first time a C rank goes wonky."

"Well, lets go to the academy then."

ACADEMY CLASSROOM

"Oi!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked up at Naruto's shadow clone.

"Meet Kakashi-sensei and I on the roof." The shadow clone poofed into a cloud of smoke.

"Well Sasuke-kun, I guess we best go up."

"Hn."

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

FIVE MINUTES LATER

ACADEMY ROOFTOP

"Alright let's get to know each other, introduce yourselves," said Kakashi, giving an eye smile.

"Umm sensei would you mind giving us an example?" said Sakura timidly.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, As for hobbies; I have many hobbies. My likes and dislikes; I don't really feeling like telling you. And my dreams; well I don't really feel telling you that either."

"You basically told us nothing," said Naruto. Kakashi shrugged,"Your turn, Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like learning about medicines in my spare time. What I like is... I mean the person is like is *looks at Sasuke and squeals*. I dislike ... Naruto! And my dreams for the future *looks at Sasuke again and squeals*."

'Naruto was right. If a C rank goes wonky she will die,' thought Kakashi.'Girls these days, they don't train hard enough and are to focused on beauty and boys, if Lady Tsunade saw this right now... I wouldn't want to be within a twenty mile radius of her.' Kakashi shivered at that thought.

MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

SOME RANDOM BAR

Tsunade sneezed.

"Lady Tsunade, would you like a tissue?"

"Yes, thank you Shizune.

BACK AT TRAINING GROUND SEVEN

"Alright Sasuke your turn."

"Hn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any hobbies. I like getting stronger. I dislike anything or anyone that holds me back. I do not have a dream because I will make it a reality, I will kill a certain man to avenge my clan. After that I will restore my clan to its former glory."

'Ok Naruto was right again, he's incredibly emo, maybe I can fix that,' thought Kakashi.

"Alright and last but not least Naruto."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I like hanging out at the I.&T. Department with Anko nee-chan. I like training with Akira nee-san and ramen. I dislike those who disregard their comrades. I will be Hokage one day, believe it."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow morning, eight a.m. at training ground seven, oh and I would advise that you don't eat breakfast, unless you have an inherent need to puke," said Kakashi and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Show off," muttered Naruto before disappearing in his own swirl leaving a clueless Sasuke and Sakura on the roof.

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

NEXT DAY

NINE : FIFTY-EIGHT A.M.

Naruto strolled up to the field slowly.

"Where the hell have you been Naruto!"

"Sakura, lower your voice several decibels. You remember our little conversation from yesterday," said Naruto in a soft threatening tone.

Sakura gulped.

"Sorry Naruto," said Sakura softly.

"See that's better, now as for why I'm late, I've known Kakashi-sensei for several years and he is never on time for anything except for C rank missions and anything higher ranked. Over time I figured that he was always two hours late an thus here I am."

Kakashi suddenly appeared atop one of the punching posts.

"Good to see you all getting along so well."

"Hey sensei, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, Sakura."

"What exactly are we doing that we couldn't eat?"

Naruto face palmed and shouted," KAMI WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HATE ME. I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!"

"Dobe, what are you shouting for."

"Teme you idiots were supposed to eat."

"But Naruto, sensei said that we shouldn't or we'd puke."

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei is putting us to the bell test, we need to get the two bells from him before lunch by fighting him. He told us not to eat to weaken us to make it harder. He said that he would advise mustn't eat not that you are not allowed to eat"

"Hn," said Sasuke. He was just annoyed he fell for such a dumb trick.

"Well now Naruto let me fully explain the exercise before you ruin all the surprises..."

Kakashi was cut off by a sudden shout.

"COME ON MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, IT IS TIME TO MEET MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI!"

A man in a green jumpsuit bounded down the field and came to a halt in front of Kakashi.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING MY ETERNAL RIVAL?"

"Ohayo Gai-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"I WANTED MY STUDENTS TO MEET KAKASHI OVER HERE, NARUTO-KUN!

A second figure in green came bounding out of the trees and through the field.

"YOSH GAI SENSEI, I HAVE USED MY YOUTH TO GET HERE AND I AM READY TO MEET YOUR ETERNAL RIVAL!"

A third figure in green came bounding out of the trees and through the field.

"IT WAS FATE THAT HAS MADE ME YOUTHFUL AND HAS DECREED THAT WE SHALL MEET YOUR ETERNAL RIVAL!"

A fourth dressed in a Chinese top and hakama pants came out looking incredibly tired and panting.

"Why do I have to police all three of you idiots."

"Ummmm Gai? I loved the display and show of affection but I need to work with my genin now so if you guys could please leave..."

Kakashi was cut off again.

"NO PROBLEM MY ETERNAL RIVAL, WE WILL LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!"

All of them sprinted off quickly.

"Well as I was saying before I was interrupted, you three have until midday to get two bells from me. The two people who get bells pass and become genin and of course get a free lunch from me. The other is tied to a tree stump until they can get free, get no lunch and will return to the academy. Your time starts now."

Sakura and Sasuke immediately jumped off and went to hide.

"They just don't get it," said Naruto sadly.

"Yeah."

"So you can go get them and come back here and fight with me, we both don't really get chances to cut loose and go all out."

"Am I even still stronger than you?"

"In terms of pure chakra, no. In terms of jutsu repertoire, tactical prowess, mental abilities and experience, hell yeah."

"Great, I'll see you in ten."

WITH SAKURA

Sakura was hiding in a bush thinking of a plan. She controlled her breathing so that it wasn't too loud.

"So Sakura...

Sakura practically jumped out of her skin. She turned to face Kakashi who was lying next to her. He gave an eye smile and said,"What's the plan."

She screamed and closed her eyes, only to find when she opened them that she was standing in a clearing with Kakashi nowhere in sight.

'Strange, I must be hallucinating.'

Sasuke walked into the clearing his body riddled with kunai, shuriken and senbon.

"Sa...Sakura..." said Sasuke. Suddenly a hand covered in lightning burst through Sasuke's chest. Blood splattered all over Sakura and Sasuke started to cough blood, for his lungs were punctured. His body fell to the ground the ground to reveal Kakashi, one hand covered in blood and lightning and the other holding Icha Icha Paradise.

Kakashi frowned,"Maa maa, Sakura-chan, don't try run, you're only postponing the agony."

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and fainted.

Kakashi frowned, that was a low level C rank genjutsu. She should have been able to break it no trouble according to her profile, she was kind of a genjutsu prodigy. Oh, he was so gonna shit on the elders. He made a weak shadow clone and had it tie her to one of the punching posts.

WITH SASUKE

Sasuke stood in tree waiting for Kakashi to pass.

"Say, kid, who are we looking for."

Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi next to him on the branch. Kakashi gave a huge eye smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sasuke as he fell from the tree in shock. He hit his head on the ground and knocked himself out.

"I thought he was supposed to be rookie of the year."

AT THE PUNCHING POSTS

Naruto sat in a lotus position on top of the middle post while Kakashi tied Sasuke and Sakura to the ones on either side of him.

"So the teme knocked himself out."

"Yip."

"Gave himself a concussion."

"Yeah."

"By falling out of a tree from shock."

"That's how."

"Is it just me or are they getting weaker and weaker."

"Naruto you're just comparing him to his brother."

Naruto jumped down from the post and pulled a wakizashi out of his kunai pouch. Seriously, someone needs to figure out how he does that.

"Maybe so but his brother was a jonin and ANBU captain at that age and so were you. So I'm never gonna let the teme forget about this. Besides enough talk let's fucking fight already."

Naruto drew his wakizashi and ran at Kakashi, slashing straight down. In a flash Kakashi drew two kunai and blocked by forming an X above his head. The two held the blade lock for a few seconds before both jumping back. Kakashi threw the two kunai at Naruto who expertly deflected them with his wakizashi.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto's shadow clones surrounded Kakashi. They all pulled senbon needles out of their pouches and threw them.

"Senbon shower!"

Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his sharingan, then pulled out two kunai and began deftly deflecting or dodging all the senbon. Finding a break in the shower Kakashi made several handsigns,"Water style: water whip jutsu."

A long whip of water extended from Kakashi's mouth, through his mask. He swung his head around turning slightly to get the clones behind him. He couldn't see anything because of the smoke thrown up by the shadow clones. He listened carefully to the rustling all around him. Suddenly an elbow planted itself in his solar plexus, followed by a punch to the ribs and an axe kick. Kakashi dodged the kick at the last second and threw a hook punch at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked under and grabbed Kakashi's jonin vest with both hands and leaned backwards and fell onto his back, and planted his foot in Kakashi's stomach to throw him with tomoe nage. Kakashi went flying and when Naruto found him, he was lying on the floor holding his groin and wheezing. Naruto planted his foot a bit too low.

"Naruto, tell Akira I said that you need some more practice with that one,"groaned Kakashi."I think that's enough for today."

"But Kakashi-sensei I didn't even get to start with ninjutsu."

"Yes, but you're forgetting the point of the exercise is to get the bells from me. Not ensure I don't have children."

Kakashi took the bells and tossed them to Naruto.

"You know sensei, those two will need a shit ton of work."

"Yay, more work for me."

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

TWO HOURS LATER

Sasuke and Sakura began to stir.

Sasuke groaned.

"Ow my head. Did I fall out of a tree?"

"YOU TWO... "

Clouds formed above them and lightning began to strike.

Sasuke and Sakura closed their eyes fearing for their lives

"Pass."

"What!"

"How?"

"After you two got knocked out, Naruto fought me and got the bells. He gave them up for you. This showed teamwork which was the point of the exercise. No normal genin would be able to defeat a jonin on their own. That's why you were supposed to work together to defeat me"

'Kakashi sensei is so strong, and Naruto was able to get both bells on his own.'

'Hn, I don't believe the dobe didit.

"Anyways team I'll see you tomorrow for your first mission."

Kakashi and Naruto left the two tied up.

"WAIT KAKASHI SENSEI, UNTIE US!"

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review because it helps me improve the story and follow the story if you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BLEACH, OR ANY IMPORTED CONCEPTS

JUST MY O.C.

MAYBE ONE DAY KISHIMOTO

MAYBE ONE DAY

I'M STILL YOUTHFUL

Also

Disclaimer this is my first story it's still early in its progression. Please give it a chance and hang around until it gets to its cool(beginning of shippuden).

The whole of the part 1 is going to be done by like chapter 15 so it hopefully will be quick.

'Blah blah blah'- human thoughts

' **Blah blah blah' -summons /bijuu** thoughts

"Blah blah blah "-human speech

" **Blah blah blah" -summons/bijuu** speech

Obviously all caps is shouting.

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

CAUSE AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR D RANKS

"Jiji, please enough of the D-ranks, I'll do anything I'll even solo the Raikage or Gai-sensei in pure taijutsu, just give me higher ranked missions, my clones can't take it anymore," whined Naruto.

"NAAAARRRUUUTOOOO YOU DARE TO TALK TO THE HOKAGE THAT WAY!" yelled Iruka with his big head jutsu activated.

"Actually Hokage-sama," said Kakashi, silencing Naruto and Iruka. "I think they are ready for a C-rank."

"Alright Kakashi, I have an escort mission to the Land of Waves."

"And who will we be escorting?"asked Naruto turning on his mission mindset, going serious.

"A bridge builder, or rather the bridge builder, I present Tazuna master bridge builder of the Wave."

An old man stumbled into the room from a door on the side he staggered over to them, a bottle of sake in his right hand and a small cup in the other.

"These brats are supposed to protect me, sheesh I thought I was hiring ninja."

Naruto flung three senbon at him, the first two shattered the bottle and the third shattered the cup.

"Do not indulge in liquor in front of the Hokage, have some manners man."

'You're one to talk Naruto,' thought Sakura.

"And who are you brat?"

"The person who's about to accidentally chuck you off the top of the Hokage Monument unless you show some respect."

Naruto turned to the aged Hokage. "See jiji, this is because you take all that shit the civvies on the council give you."

"Enough Naruto, we leave tomorrow at nine a.m., don't be late," said Kakashi suddenly.

"Hai!" chorused team seven and all four disappeared in swirls of leaves.

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

NEXT DAY

ENROUTE TO LAND OF WAVES

Naruto noticed the puddle of water. On a hot day, when it hadn't rained for weeks in the middle of summer, come on, really? It was just a bad disguise. He was wearing four swords like his brother and drew one chokuto slightly.

"Come on Gozu !"

"Yeah, let's geddim Meizu!"

The two charged at the jonin in an attempt to kill him. As they ran past the shocked genin, Naruto casually stuck one arm out, clotheslining Meizu and, fully drawing his chokuto, stabbed it through the chain attached to the demon brothers, trapping them. Gozu had been running full sprint and couldn't stop before the chain went taut and wrenched his arm out of its socket. Meizu detached the chain from his glove and swiped with the sharpened claws at Naruto. Naruto drew the other chokuto and ducked under the claws and drove the chokuto through Meizu's forearm and pinned him to him ground. Meizu let out a primal cry but was cut short as Naruto knocked him out with an uppercut.

Kakashi turned around with an eye smile,"Nice job Naruto, you actually kept them alive this time."

"That was only one time, Kakashi sensei, one time!" said Naruto exasperatedly.

Kakashi moved to bind the two Kiri shinobi to a tree, while Naruto took menacing steps towards the bridge builder.

"Oii bridge builder, we gotta talk."

"I can explain..."

Naruto grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off his feet before slamming his back into a tree.

"You better be able to, if we knew that there was a risk of enemy shinobi we would have brought higher ranked, more experienced individuals on the mission, not inexperienced genin."

"Well the truth of the matter is I simply can't afford a higher ranked mission. This took my life's savings. In our country we are being oppressed by a business mogul by the name of Gato. He controls all the trade and taxes us heavily. I'm building a bridge so that we can get fresh goods and better our country maybe then we'll have enough money to hire shinobi to defeat Gato..."

"That's enough," cut in Naruto, he had tears streaming down his face. "We're going to take you to wave and then Kakashi and I are going to stop that bastard. I'm going to to rip his throat out with my bare hands!"

"Naruto, we need to talk."

Naruto and Kakashi jumped into a tree out of earshot from the tree others.

"Those two were B-rank nuke-nin."

"Yeah, I know sensei. That was the demon brothers of Kiri. I did run into them during my tenure in the ANBU before they went rouge. They're more dangerous without those huge gloves and chains. Their water style jutsu are quite formidable."

"You're just like your father you know. You know that whole damned bingo book by heart."

"One small problem sensei."

"Hmmmm?"

"They with Zabuza Momochi."

"As in the Demon of the Mist."

"No sensei, Demon of the Hotsprings."

"So, basically, we're taking on an A-rank nuke-nin and a possibility of more."

"You can handle him, right sensei?"

"I can deal with Momochi, I'm just worried about accomplices. You may be able to handle one or two but a few or even a squad of high ranked shinobi may be too much for you. I'm also worried about hunter-nin, they'll come for him, and may try throw up a fuss."

"So basically Sasuke and Sakura are deadweight at this point."

Kakashi nodded seriously,"We'd better get back to them before there's another attack."

The two hopped down and Kakashi addressed Tazuna and his genin,"Alright we are going to help. But! Sakura and Sasuke, if there is any combat, you two are ONLY protecting Tazuna and if Naruto and I are defeated, you two run your inexperienced asses back to Konoha as fast as you can."

"Hai sensei."

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

LAND OF WAVES

"I thought I hired the best."

Zabuza pointed the huge blade at the midget's throat.

"You did. So I'll go and end it myself."

"You better."

"I think I should remind you who is the shinobi with a the power here." Zabuza signed with his hand and another figure in a mask appeared behind the midget and twisted his arm at a painful angle. There was a loud crack and the masked figure released the midget, who fell to the ground cradling his arm.

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

LATER THAT DAY

Kakashi ducked under the huge sword. Really not subtle for a man experienced with assassination. The broad blade buried itself in the tree in front of Kakashi. Zabuza landed on the hilt,"Well well it's my lucky day, the bridge builder, the second last Uchiha and Kakashi of the sharingan, the man who mastered over a thousand jutsu."

"Stay behind me,"said Kakashi, uncovering his sharingan and drawing a few kunai,"I will not let my comrades die, trust me."

He threw the kunai at Zabuza who put Kubikiribocho in the way to block.

"Hiding In The Mist Jutsu."

Zabuza hid himself in the veil of mist and let his K.I. loose. Kakashi let his loose too, obviously not completely but still in large amounts.

'So this is what a clash between two jonin is like,'thought Sasuke,' I'd rather take my own life than stay here.'

He had a kunai in his hand and moved to stab himself but Naruto grabbed his wrist,"Don't die on me now teme, I thought that you were the rookie of the year."

He made a couple of handsigns.

"Wind Style: Raging Whirlwind."

It blew the mist away and revealed Zabuza near a small lake about fifty metres away and Kakashi ran to engage him

Zabuza ran through handsigns at an inhumane rate. Kakashi used his sharingan to copy them.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

The two water dragons fought for a bit before the bit each other and exploded, showering everyone.

Zabuza started weaving handsigns but Kakashi did it and faster. He finished the jutsu before Zabuza did.

"Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu."

The large wave engulfed Zabuza and slammed him into a tree.

The water slowly receded, Kakashi huffed heavily and Zabuza fell to his knees.

"H...h...how?" spluttered Zabuza, coughing up water.

"I saw what you did, before you did it."

A water clone approached Kakashi from behind and stabbed him in the back with a kunai. Water gushed out of the wound. The real Kakashi stepped out of the shadow of a tree where his clone had been standing before he substituted with it and stabbed the Zabuza clone in the kidneys. But the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Water Prison Jutsu."

Kakashi was trapped and his mind was working in overdrive trying to think of a way that he could aid Naruto.

Naruto stepped up to engage Zabuza but Sasuke yelled at him,"Oii dobe, what are you doing you can't beat him!"

"Oi teme I think I've proved I could hold my own."

"You know Sasuke, he was able to get those bells from Kakashi sensei when we couldn't, maybe we should let him try," piped in Sakura.

"Hn."

Naruto stopped arguing with his teammates and approached Zabuza.

"How's it going Zabs, it's been a while."

"I don't think you've ever met me brat, you're still alive."

"You just don't recognize me without my mask Zabs."

Zabuza racked his brain for where he'd last been called Zabs. It was so familiar. He gasped," Kitsune?"

"The one and only," grinned Naruto.

He drew a chokuto and charged Zabuza with a downward slash. Zabuza blocked with Kubikiribocho which he held in his free hand. While they held the blade lock Naruto used his left hand to form a small rasengan, which Zabuza couldn't see because Kubikiribocho blocked his range of vision.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto slammed the orb into Zabuza, a lucky hit really but it was enough to get him to let go of Kakashi. He dropped to his knees soaked.

"I'll handle him sensei, just rest up, he'll be back."

Zabuza got up and began signing again.

'Damn him, he's tough.'

"Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu."

"Lightning Style: Twin Lightning Shiver."

Naruto hands lit up with lightning and he jabbed them into the approaching wave. It travelled through the water and shocked Zabuza in an instant. The heat evaporated the water and the steam burned Zabuza who let out a cry. The steam clouded his vision and Naruto and five shadow clones surrounded him.

"Fire Style: Fox Hellfire."

FLASHBACK

TWO YEARS AGO

"Now Naruto,"said Akira."I'm about to teach you a fire style jutsu known as the Fox Hellfire. The jutsu has three levels. At each level the size increases exponentially. At the first level your flames will appear a yellowy orange. At the second it is white with orange tips . And the final level is blue with white tips. There was only ever two people who achieved this level."

"Who nee-san?"

IN MINDSCAPE

 **"That would be your mother and Mito Uzumaki, kit. It was because they were my hosts. I have a natural affinity for fire and I amplify that of my hosts. Seeing as you have an affinity for all five elements, you can also achieve this level,"** said the Kyuubi. He had his paws crossed with his head resting on it and one eye closed.

"Okay great, thanks Kyu."

REAL WORLD

"Naruto you okay? You fazed out for a bit."

"Yeah. Kyu was just telling me that the people who got to level three was because they were his hosts at the time and that I can do it to."

"Great! But there's one thing I need to tell you. Level three creates close to a mini supernova, it's incredibly dangerous to your enemies, it will literally incinerate anything it touches. Which is why it's also incredibly dangerous for your comrades, if one gets caught in the crossfire then they're gone. The level three is literally big enough to destroy the whole forest of death in one go. So be careful if you ever master level three. But enough doomsday sayings let's start learning the jutsu."

FLASHBACK END

'Huh still not level three I guess,' thought Naruto as the flames came out white. The jutsu ended and his clones poofed away. He looked down at the charred Zabuza, who resembled a burnt marshmallow and prodded him with his foot.

"Kakashi sensei I think he's dead."

A Kiri hunter-nin dropped from a tree and picked up Kubikiribocho, put it in a sealing scroll and walked over to Zabuza's body.

"You have my thanks, we have been hunting Momochi for some time now, and you brought him down for us," she said. She picked up Zabuza's body and put it on her shoulders. "I will leave you be." She vanished in a puff of mist.

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

WALKING THROUGH THE WAVE

A girl approached Naruto.

"Hey mister can I have some money?"

Naruto looked at the little girl, the twelfth young child to approach him. They all were skinny, their bones showing. Their tattered clothes were dirty and either too big or too small. His anger rose and his face contorted.

The girl backed up," I'm sorry, please don't hurt me."

Naruto let his anger fall and went down on one knee.

"Hey don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He pulled out his wallet, gama-chan and handed her a few notes.

"Thank you,"squealed the girl and ran off. Naruto stood up slowly and turned to the others with tears forming in his eyes.

"I changed my mind I'm not going to rip Gato's throat out, I'm going to break every bone in his body, then I'm going to cut his fingers and toes off one by one, then I'm going to cut his nose, lips and ears off, poke out his eyes. Then I'm going to let Anko nee-chan have fun with him before I feed him live to the Inuzuka nin-ken."

Kakashi sweat dropped. He knew as crazy as that sounded, Naruto was going to do all of it. He piped up before Naruto got too riled up,"Tazuna, where is your house?"

"It's at the end of the road follow me."

"You guys go ahead," said Naruto suddenly. "I'm gonna go train somewhere, I need to clear my head."

"Okay Naruto but make sure you're back by seven."

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

FIVE MINUTES LATER

SOME RANDOM CLEARING IN A FOREST

Naruto walked up to a tree and hit it full power. He launched a **mawashi-geri** followed by a **hiza-geri**. He slammed his forearm into the tree. Then his elbow. He let his fury fuel his blows as he slowly began knocking the tree over. He formed a huge rasengan, two feet in diameter and smashed it into the tree. It blew huge chunks of wood everywhere. Naruto felt a chakra signature approach him, it was not like a civilian's, it was smaller, almost like it was being hidden. When it was right behind him, he drew a short sword and spun around holding it at the figures neck.

"Woah!" said the girl.

"Oh... sorry, I'm just on a mission and it wouldn't be the first time I've been attacked. I'm Naruto by the way."

"Don't worry about it, and I'm Haku."

"So what brings you to this part of the woods, Haku."

"My master sustained severe burns in an accident, I was told I couldn't find some herbs here that may help him."

Naruto was slightly suspicious. He sort of recognized her voice. The general shape of her body also was familiar.

"Shame, I could help you if you liked."

"I would like help, it is quite hard to find them, I've only found very little."

Naruto made a bunch of shadow clones and the ran off into the woods, and he remained with Haku. The two continued to chat for a while before Naruto said," It's been fun Haku, but I need to go." He got up from where he was sitting and got all his clones to return. They all gave Haku the herbs and dispelled. He began to walk off before he turned back.

"Oh and Haku... say hi to Zabs for me."

Haku's eyes widened and Naruto walked off casually.

TAZUNA'S HOUSE

Naruto walked in on quite a peculiar scene. Kakashi was standing upside down on the ceiling in a tank top and Shorts with his ninja hound, Pakkun, printed all over it. Sasuke was in a headlock from Sakura who was shouting at the two. Something about Kakashi should be resting and Sasuke is being reckless making him train.

"Hey. Kakashi sensei we need to talk."

Kakashi dropped down from the ceiling and walked into the kitchen with Naruto.

"We were tricked. Zabs isn't dead, that hunter-nin was his accomplice."

"I figured, it's standard to burn the body."

Naruto told Kakashi about his encounter with Haku.

"They're coming, Haku is skilled enough to hide her chakra. I'd put her at an A-rank. She did say Zabs was her master. So I'll probably be able to take her. I got lucky earlier. If I hadn't hit him with that rasengan I probably would have lost. But if I can beat Haku, I could help you."

CRASH

The two turned around to see a young shortish woman with long blue hair who had just dropped a large pot

"That man is coming back?" she asked."We won't survive, you could barely handle them the last time..."

"Don't worry," cut in Kakashi,"I just got tricked, I was stronger than Zabuza is now when I was fourteen."

"This may seem blunt but who are you?" said Naruto.

"Oh, right you weren't here for introductions, this is Tsunami, she's Tazuna's daughter. Inari, he's somewhere around here, he's Tsunami's son."

"Please to meet, you I'm Naruto."

"Come on now, lets go eat,"said Tsunami ushering them to the dining room table. They all sat around the table chatting when a kid, looking incredibly emo, came to the table and sat in a corner.

"You know," Naruto began. "Tazuna told me about Gato. I'm literally gonna kill him, not quickly and extremely painfully, he will pay for what he's done to Wave."

"You'll die."

Everyone looked at Inari, who had spoken up for the first time.

"There's no way I'm gonna die, not until I become Hokage."

"You don't get it, you'll lose you don't get how powerful Gato is."

"And you don't get it either," said Naruto seriously,"You don't get how powerful I am."

"I've lost everything because of that man," said Inari standing up and slamming his hand on the table.

Naruto stood up aswell,"You think you've lost everything, one friend of mine was seven when his older brother killed his entire clan except for him. Another friend of mine had his mother die when he was born. He was five when his father committed suicide, one of his teammates died when he was twelve and his other died a year later. His sensei, who was his mentor and all he had left, died when he was fifteen. And a third, his parents both died when he was born. He was hated for his entire life because his father chose to seal a demon in him. Shop owners

used to charge him almost three times the price of items or just kick him out of the store. Only the kind old man Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame would let him into their ramen stand. He was kicked out of the orphanage when he was four. He was beaten and chased by mobs. He got lucky he had his older brother and his friends, even if there was only a couple of them. At least you have your mother and grandfather. You civilians think you know what pain is, just because you got unlucky or felt the aftermath of war. We're shinobi. We know the pain of actually fighting in the war, your loved ones dying before your eyes. Not even having ones to love. You know nothing about true pain."

Inari clenched his fists in defeat.

Sakura tried all she could not to gasp out loud. She knew about Sasuke but the other two. She could only assume that they were Kakashi and Naruto respectively. Her father had told her about the fox and Naruto, and that she should stay away from him. She wondered how other children's parents might have told them to stay away from Naruto and how alone he must have been. Behind his calm facade, Sasuke was going nuts. 'How does the dobe know about that night and that man. And...he thinks I'm his...friend?'

'Well done Naruto, now the whole world heard the story of my life,' huffed Kakashi making his "come on, really?" face. (A.N. For come on really face see: art/Kakashi-sensei-62945186)

They continued to eat in silence before Naruto spoke up again.

"Hey Tazuna, I know a jutsu that creates solid clones. They can all do work but will dispel if they are injured. I can make about 2000 of them and they can help to build the bridge. How big is your team?"

"I have about twenty men apart from myself."

"It would take close to two years to do it with that many people. If I helped, we could probably do it in under a week."

"Really, you'd do that?"

"Of course, I want to help get Wave back on its feet. Although there is one condition."

"Anything."

"I want at least three orphanages here after a year. I will send money to help though. I just have to arrange that with the Hokage."

"Thank you..."

Naruto waved absent mindedly,"Don't mention it, I became a shinobi to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. I want to become Hokage to protect those in my village but I also want to protect the rest of the world. I want a world where there is no fighting, no need for wars and countless deaths, a true peace."

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

SEVEN DAYS LATER

DAY SEVEN OF BRIDGE-BUILDING

SEVEN A.M.

TAZUNA'S HOUSE

Naruto had sped up the work tremendously with his clones, the bridge was almost complete. It made him uneasy though. There had been no interruptions, no attacks not even a scout. Either Momochi was dead or coming today.

"Tazuna!" he called

"Yes Naruto."

"Could you please tell the rest of your tea, not to come today. I get the feeling Zabuza is coming and we're setting a trap for him. He'll come for you but Kakashi and I will intercept him and defeat him."

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

ONE HOUR LATER

BRIDGE

The mist slowly filled the area.

"Wind Style: Raging Whirlwind."

Naruto used the same jutsu again to clear the mist before dodging a couple of senbon and ducked under a slash from Kubikiribocho.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, Zabs, Haku."

"Sakura, Sasuke, stay with Tazuna. Naruto, I'll take Zabuza."

Kakashi and Zabuza engaged further down the bridge and Naruto and Haku faced off. Naruto couldn't see her face as she was wearing the hunter-nin mask and couldn't read her emotions.

"I'm sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances, Naruto."

"We're shinobi, it's to be expected."

Naruto charged in and they exchanged a few blows. Under the vicious onslaught Haku was pushed back, only to slip on gravel left behind after making the cement. She didn't fall but still lost her balance. Naruto took advantage of this and smashed his elbow into her face. The mask shattered, sharp pieces scratched Haku's face. Haku reeled from the blow and was caught by the follow up punch to the solar plexus. Haku blocked a punch for her ribs and launched a double kick to Naruto's face. Naruto dodged to the left and caught Haku's leg and slammed her into the ground. Naruto was being careful not to cause too much collateral damage. He didn't use any jutsu but Haku had other ideas.

"Naruto you are truly a worthy opponent, but I must assist Master Zabuza. Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors."

Naruto looked around at his ice prison.

"Well shit."

He heard a soft whistling behind him and barely dodged the senbon. He drew his two chokutos, one held in a reverse grip and took a defensive stance.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are a great swordsman, but even you will eventually tire and fall to my senbon, like all do."

WITH KAKASHI

He ducked under another slash. He could deal with Zabuza but his kenjutsu was rusty at best. If he prolonged the fight he may lose. He was also worried about Naruto. That move was a kekkei genkai and that girl could have more up her sleeve.

"Worried about Kitsune are we?" said Zabuza with a diagonal slash. Kakashi made his "come on really?" face. He really just wanted to read his books.

BACK WITH NARUTO

Naruto was tiring fast and he had a few senbon stuck in him.

IN MINDSCAPE

 **"Hey kit."**

"I'm a little busy."

 **"You're tiring out, you need to finish this fast."**

"You don't say."

 **"I know you hate it but use some of my chakra."**

"What if I lose control."

 **"You won't, I'll only give you a one tail version one cloak. It'll boost a jutsu enough to be able to break those goddamn mirrors."**

REAL LIFE

Red chakra slowly formed a cloak around Naruto. He formed a few handsigns. "Fire Style: Fox Hellfire." The blue supernova practically incinerated the mirrors.

MINDSCAPE

"Yatta level three!"

 **"GET BACK OUT THERE KIT! IT'S NO TIME TO BE CELEBRATING! SHE'S STILL ALIVE!"**

REAL LIFE

Haku stood huffing in the steam thrown up by the jutsu. It wasn't because her mirrors were melted, it was the moisture in the air that had evaporated. Kakashi slammed his summoning scroll into the ground. Naruto provided a perfect distraction. Kakashi's nin-ken rushed Zabuza and held him in place. Kakashi charge up a chakra sealing tag in his hand. Haku could feel the chakra build up but assumed it was Kakashi's signature jutsu the raikiri. She made an attempt to get between Kakashi and Zabuza but Naruto grabbed her from behind and put her into a full nelson.

"Sorry but I can't let you stop him."

Kakashi slapped the seal on Zabuza's forehead which knocked him out. His body fell limo to the ground.

"Well, well, well."Everyone turned to see a midget with a small army in front of him."I planned on killing him myself but I guess you did it for me."

"Ummmm, who are you?" said Naruto.

The midget growled," I'm Gato."

"Oh!" said Naruto grinning maniacally. He let go of Haku and jumped over the men and landed behind Gato and knocked him out with a chop to the back of the neck. He pulled out a sealing scroll and sealing Gato inside. He then jumped back over the men to Kakashi.

"This is going to be fun sensei."

Sakura turned her back to the army and shouted,"Alright we did it!"

She didn't see the man behind her. She didn't see him raise his blade and stab forward. But Naruto did. "LOOK OUT SAKURA!"

He attempted to push her out of the way but didn't get there in time before the katana pierced her back, punctured her lungs and came out of her chest. She bled out of her mouth and her body fell to the ground. Naruto held her body in his arms, frantically trying to heal her wounds.

"Don't you dare die on me, I can't lose one of my only friends."

"You do care, Naruto. It's not your fault. I heard what you told Kakashi sensei. You were right I never did train hard enough. I guess it was my own undoing. Tell my parents I lo..." her breathing became laboured and her eyes fluttered and then stopped all at once. Her eyes became glassy and her skin when cold. Naruto closed her eyes and his body began shuddering, his eyes filled with rage.

 **"Kit you need to calm down."**

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi as his fingers became claws, his teeth elongated into fangs and the red chakra began swirling around his feet and snaked up his body.

A.N. BEFORE you diss me that I made Naruto overpowered, listen up. He had personalized training with the strongest men in Konoha for eight years. If he wasn't at close to jonin level, I would seriously reconsider my life. He and Zabuza are on a similar level but I stated multiple times that Naruto got lucky in defeating Zabuza because he couldn't see and couldn't avoid the rasengan. In a prolonged fight Zabuza's experience would eventually get the better of Naruto and he would lose. Zabuza was dazed and he got flame grilled like a burger patty. As to how he recovered, it will be revealed later. And no! Do not say anything about Sakura's death. It was for a reason. All will be revealed in due time. And Haku is a girl, deal with it. Zabuza and Haku survived. A) deal with it B) for reasons. All will be revealed in due time.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BLEACH, OR ANY IMPORTED CONCEPTS

JUST MY O.C.

I'M STILL YOUTHFUL

Also

Disclaimer this is my first story it's still early in its progression. Please give it a chance and hang around until it gets to its coolest(beginning of shippuden).

The whole of the part 1 is going to be done by like chapter 10 so it hopefully will be quick.

'Blah blah blah'- human thoughts

' **Blah blah blah' -summons /bijuu** thoughts

"Blah blah blah "- speech

" **Blah blah blah " -summons/bijuu** speech

Obviously caps shouting.

Important author note at the end

They had no trouble with the first exam. Naruto thought he got all right. After passing they were jumping for joy when a dark presence came across the room then, suddenly it lifted and on either ends of the door confetti cannons exploded. Through the door came a purple haired woman who was wearing a mesh bodysuit with a trench coat over it. Her purple hair was tied in a pineapple bun. She gestured at the bewildered genin with a kunai. Naruto jumped over his desk an hugged her.

"Oomph. Naruto you're getting big."

"Anko nee-chan. I'm twelve, I'm not that kid you used to save. Besides I've missed you, I haven't seen you in ages."

"Speaking of which..." Anko pushed Naruto away pouted and turned her back to him.

"I'm not talking to you."

"But why nee-chan?" whined Naruto.

"Because you don't come and visit me anymore. I'm stuck alone with some prisoners. It's so boring. And Ikibi is soooooo annoying."

"Nee-chan, I'm a shinobi now. I need to go on missions every other day and train with my sensei whenever we're not on a mission."

"Pfft! That goddamn scarecrow is keeping you away from me."

"Nee-chan, I'd love to chat but we can do it after the next exam. These people are waiting."

"Hmmm I suppose."

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

ONE HOUR LATER

FOREST OF DEATH

The three sat crouched in the forest.

"Right," Naruto spoke up. "If we get an earth scroll from the Kusa team, the one with the red head, we'll just take the scroll and not hurt them, then we'll get to the tower as fast as we can. It will conserve our strength instead of fighting a strong team. Then in the fights we will be at close to full power."

"I agree with your plan but can you or Haku sense them."

"Yes, I can but I'm not sure everything is right. There's something wrong with that team, Naruto, Sasuke. They're moving towards us. Very, very fast."

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE FOREST OF DEATH

Gaara approached Team Dosu. His sand surrounded them. And swirled up around them, holding them in place.

"Gaara!" yelled Kin. "We are allies."

"Were," corrected Gaara. "Until Orochimaru said he wanted to attack Konoha and when my father refused, he killed him. You think this invasion is going to plan. Anyone in Suna that is a tokubetsu jonin or higher knows about your betrayal. As soon as the invasion starts they'll subdue their subordinates and kill any Oto shinobi on sight. And the Hokage knows too. He'll kill that damn snake once an for all. Jiraiya is back in the village. And to hell with that, Akira is here too. We would have lost even if every shinobi fell under the genjutsu. Because why? He wouldn't fall for it. He would kill us all and then proceed to wipe out both of our villages before the day is out. Akira. Alone. And that is why, as the fifth Kazekage, I hereby terminate the alliance with Otogakure." He raised his hand and the sound team was completely covered in sand and began muffling their screams.

"Sand coffin: Great sand burial."

The screams were cut short and blood sprayed from inside the sand sphere.

"Kankuro, Temari, there is two more Oto teams. Let's take them out. Otogakure is already small so wiping out a few shinobi decreases their numbers considerably."

BACK WITH TEAM SEVEN

"Naruto, something is wrong, two of those chakra signals just died of. Not supressed, just gone. Then another came across for a second then left."

"I know, I think something is killing them off."

They jumped from branch to branch at full speed, approaching the lone chakra signature. The came across a bamboo patch.

"I think he's inside."

"Haku, you stay here and keep a lookout, Sasuke, you cover my back." The three prepared themselves when a short red headed girl came out of the brush. She wore a Kusa headband and her red eyes were filled with fear. She had bruises and scratches all over and had bags under her eyes from exhaustion. She held out an earth scroll with a shakey hand.

"Please take my scroll, just don't hurt me."

"We're not going to hurt you, what's your name?"

"Karin...Karin Uzumaki."

Naruto hid his surprise well.

"Well Karin my name is Naruto Uzumaki, this teme over here is Sasuke Uchiha and the other lovely lady is Haku Yuki. Where is the rest of your team?"

"They're dead. A bear killed them, some guy in a green spandex bodysuit yelling about youth saved me."

"Karin. We're going to head to the tower now, come with us. There's no way that you'll get two scrolls on your own, just forfeit."

"But my village, they'll kill me if I don't do well."

"The Hokage won't let that happen, I promise."

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER

After an hour they arrived at the tower. Naruto talked to Anko quietly, he explained what happened to Karin. Team seven opened their scroll and had a touching reunion with Iruka. They talked for a bit before Iruka left in a puff of smoke and Anko. Returned from proctoring. The two began catching up and spent the next two hours talking, which was consisted mainly of Naruto complaining about D-ranks and Akira. All of a sudden a figure in green spandex flew in.

"YOSH, I AM THE FIRST OF OUR GROUP!" yelled Lee. A second figure in green with a body over his shoulders sprinted in.

"I WAS FATED TO BE SECOND, BUT I WILL TRAIN YOUTHFULLY, BECAUSE THAT IS MY FATE, TO IMPROVE THROUGH YOUTHFUL TRAINING AND BECOME BETTER THAN LEE!" Neji proclaimed. He sat down Tenten against a wall.

"And one day..." he whispered, so that no one could hear him. "It will be fate that I get the courage to ask you out, to tell you how I truly feel." 'How unyouthful of me, fated to not say what is in my heart,' thought Neji.

Tenten stirred and began groaning. She slowly lifted her hand and rubbed her head.

"What hit me? I feel like a constipated piece of shit that a constipated piece of shit pooped. And the first piece of shit was from a constipated buffalo."

"I don't know," said Neji. "But we need to report something serious." "PROCTOR!" he yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Out there, there was a man, he was stronger, stronger than Lee and I together... and we have defeated jonin together."

"So? There's some strong genin alright." Her eyes drifted to Naruto.

"No it was different. He was attacking Lady Hinata. He bit her."

Anko and Naruto suddenly grew interest and worried.

"He had lots of snakes too," piped in Lee.

"Yeah, and he was fighting Lady Hinata's teammates when we showed up. They weren't doing well. After we joined in, he hit Tenten only once and it was enough to knock her into a tree. That's why she was unconscious. He retreated after a combined assault from Lee, Shino, Kiba and I. The other three will be in now."

Naruto's body began shaking in anger. "Orochimaru...that damn snake,"said Naruto through clenched teeth. "Anko nee-chan, I'll alert the Hokage and Akira nee-san. Don't do anything foolish. You know Orochimaru will beat you. He stands no chance against Akira nee-san or Jiraiya-sensei."

As if on que, team eight stumbled in. Naruto made three shadow clones and they ran off.

"Let me see Hinata."

"And why should dead last?"

"Kiba, you're in shock, but if I don't look at what happened to Hinata right now, she may die."

Shino put his hand on Kiba's shoulder."

"Of course Naruto."

"Shino are you insane?"

Shino turned to his teammate.

"Kiba, this is not the Naruto we knew in the academy. That was a shadow clone in the academy , my bugs could tell. My bugs also tell me that right now...you can't fathom his current power. I know you won't be able to because I can't."

"Fine let him do it."

They turned to face Naruto to find him and Hinata gone.

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

A.K.A. AKIRA'S HOUSE

"What the hell did you do to the Hyuuga Heiress?"

"Nee-san, not now. Long story short, Roachy is here, he attacked her in the forest of death. Probably wants her byakugan. He bit her, put some seal on her. Gai-sensei's students came and between her teammates and them they got him to retreat, although I'm not sure he was retreated because he was losing. They showed up with her at the checkpoint and now we're here. I sent clones to jiji and Jiraiya. Jiraiya is on his way to the forest. Jiji is on high alert, he's calling a jonin council meeting."

"Have your clones cleared all nearby civilians?"

"Yeah."

"You know how risky fuinjutsu is. One fonky line and ka-boom, everybody within a kilometer radius is dead."

"I said we're clear."

Akira looked at the three tomoe curse seal on his neck. He pulled up a magnifying glass and looked at it closer.

"Oh my god," he muttered. "Naruto, remind me, next time I see that snake, I'm cut him open and cut out bits of his liver. Wait for them to grow back. Then repeat the process. And when I feel he has felt enough pain, I'm gonna pull his brain out through his nose."

"What did he do?"

"The seal that he put on her, basically, when it's active it forces her body to take in nature chakra. It gives you a bastardized version of imperfect sage mode at the cost of deteriorating your body with every use and you becoming addicted to using its power, you use it like a drug."

"Can you seal it?" said Naruto, his fists clenched.

"I can seal it in a way that she would still have access to the power but would remove the addiction. Additional, the snake is no seal master, so this is quite advanced for him. But for Jiraiya and I it is quite basic. If your father saw this he would laugh, he could probably remove it in his sleep. Note that I say remove not reseal. It's imperfect, I could change it so that it doesn't force the nature energy in. It will also balance the power going in. That way, it will take less of a toll on her body."

"Should I inform Hiashi-baka?"

"That's your future father-in-law."

"Nee-san, not now, just answer the question. Yes or no."

"Nah. Hiashi will just get ants in his pants. You should get back to your team. My clones and I have got this."

FOREST OF DEATH

MEETING TOWER

A bit of red caught Lee's attention. He went to investigate and came upon Karin.

"Hey."

Lee froze and began stammering.

"H...hhh...hey."

"So, is your teammate okay? I'm a medic-nin, I can check out her injuries, if you'd like."

"Really...thanks, that would be amazing."

"It's no problem, if not for you I'd be dead. Now come on, we've got a patient to see, lead the way."

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

TEN MINUTES LATER

"You should be good. Get some rest after this, doctors orders. And make sure you go to a hospital as soon as possible."

Karin left Tenten where she sat and went over to Lee and Neji.

"I sugar-coated it, she is hurt...badly. She'll be okay in the long run but she has three cracked ribs, dislocated a shoulder blade, bruising all over her back, a bit of internal bleeding and a concussion. Believe it or not the concussion and bleeding are the least of her problems. I've popped her shoulder blade back in but she won't be able to use her arm properly for a while. You have to get her to a hospital. And if there is any fight in the next three weeks, she sits out."

"Damn, how fate has cursed us so unyouthfully. If you'd excuse me, nature is calling."

Karin and Lee sat alone.

"Hey Karin..."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What's up."

"I...ummm...err... like you."

"Hahaha, very funny, great prank."

"I'm serious."

"You're not kidding."

Lee shook his head.

"Oh my god you're not kidding." Karin felt heat rise in her cheeks and darkness cloud her vision. She hear abstract shouting.

"KARIN...KARIN."

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

NEXT DAY

AKIRA'S HOUSE

Akira sat at the counter, his arms crossed on it and his head rested on his arms.

"Ohayo nee-san."

Akira looked up, his hazel eyes bloodshot. "Hey Naruto."

"Want some coffee?"

"Please."

Naruto boiled the kettle and Akira laid his head back down. Naruto spooned a bit of coffee powder into a mug and poured in the hot water. He stirred it slowly and placed it in front of Akira. Akira raised his head slowly and a small spout of water hit him in the face. Naruto tossed him a dishcloth and Akira wiped his face and the granite counter. He drank the bitter, black coffee in two gulps.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Had a rough night."

"Yeah, the seal was a little more complex than I figured, it activated in the middle of the process. With nature energy spewing out and whatnot, I had to contain that shit. Took a few hours longer than I thought, CZBXxznbut I've pretty much made it so that if she uses it, Xshe'll get a mock sage mode."

"How isxx Hinata."

"She's fine, she's upstairs asleep. I told Hiashi what happened. Needless to say, he was pissed. At this rate, we'll both be under house-arrest by the end of the week."

"They understand that the three men who could stop you are dead, right. And the only two who are alive and once upon a time stood a chance against you are no longer in their prime and are old men."

"Pray do tell who the three men are. I will overcome them soon enough."

"Dad, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha."

"I'm flattered Naruto but I'm no god."

"Nee-san, you're being modest, it's a good thing but from what I've studied on those three you're stronger than them. And don't try say you're not. You can easily make a rasengan that could do more destruction than a bijuudama."

"Ummm."

"Never mind, I'm just tooting your horn. Do have any new stories? Is your love life still bleak?"

Akira chuckled. Naruto was just like his father, when they wanted to change the subject, they both began blurting random stuff.

"Yeah, its as empty as your's."

Hinata came down the stairs holding her head in one hand.

"Where am I? Who are you? What happened?"

Naruto made the ram handsign.

"Good luck with that."

"Wait Naruto..."

Naruto disappeared in a shunshin.

'Damn him.'

Hinata began going red.

'Was that just Naruto-kun. Am I in his house?'

Hinata became exceedingly red and passed out.

"Well shit."

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

FIVE DAYS LATER

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP KNUCKLEHEADS, TODAY THE FOREST OF DEATH CLOSES! NO ONE IS IN THERE ANYMORE! WE WILL NOW PROCEED TO INDIVIDUAL MATCHES! AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT WE USUALLY DO! UNFORTUNATELY THERE IS A LARGER CROP OF GENIN THIS YEAR THAN USUAL! SO WE WILL HAVE PRELIMINARY MATCHES RIGHT NOW!"

Haku shivered, that woman scared himself.

"FIRST MATCH! NARUTO UZUMAKI AND KIBA INUZUKA!"

"Aww, hell yeah! yelled Kiba. "You should just quit now deadlast, it'll save you the embarrassment." Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto yawned and stepped up to meet Kiba in the ring.

"ALRIGHT, I DON'T REALLY CARE IF YOU TO USE DIRTY TRICKS, SO I'M NOT GONNA ASK FOR A CLEAN FIGHT BECAUSE THAT WOULD JUST BE STUPID SEEING AS WE'RE SHINOBI! BEGIN!"

Kiba took up a fighting stance, suddenly Naruto flashed up to him, inside his guard. Naruto raised one hand and flicked Kiba hard in the forehead. Kiba flew back into a wall.

"Anko nee-chan, I can guarantee you he's unconscious, can I please just go."

"Fine. WINNER NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Naruto sat down with his team.

"Nice job dobe."

"Canon-fodder, teme, I actually hoped I would get to fight one of Gai-sensei's students, cause if they can use the eight-gates, which is quite likely, it would be very fun."

"NEXT UP TEMARI OF THE SAND AND TENTEN OF THE LEAF!"

The two faced off and stared each other down. Tenten made the first move openings a scroll and shooting hundreds of kunai at Temari. Temari opened her fan and used it as a shield. The kunai clattered harmlessly to the floor. Temari peeked out from behind the fan to see Tenten attacking by jumping up and using her momentum to create extra force on her downward slash. Temari whipped the fan closed and used the metal exterior to deflect Tenten's twin jian. Tenten used a reverse swipe which Temari blocked again. Tenten launched a side kick to Temari's stomach. Unable to react in time Temari took the full force of the kick and went flying back. Tenten ditched her jian in favour of a scythe with a length of chain attached and a metal ball at the end. Temari grunted and opened her fan.

"I'm getting tired of this," Temari growled.

Tenten flew back into the wall and landed with a fleshy thud and sickening crack. She tried to get up but began to hack up blood. Her arms crumpled underneath her and she fell back to the floor. Temari loaded up another jutsu to finish off Tenten. Naruto recognized that Tenten's ribs hadn't healed properly. She hacked up more blood. In an instant Naruto jumped over the railing and land in front of Tenten, facing Temari.

"STOP THE MATCH!" he yelled.

"Don't get in my way!" growled Temari. She released the second moon of her fan and swung it at Naruto and Tenten. Naruto calmly raised his right hand. The wind jutsu seemed to disappear until it hit the wall behind them. And in the wall the were two horizontal slashes separated perfectly, one metre apart.

Anko sweat dropped, Naruto had become strong. Very, very strong.

"DUE TO THIRD PARTY INTERFERENCE, THE WINNER IS TEMARI OF THE SAND!"

"FORGET ABOUT THE WINNER AND GET A GODDAMN MEDIC! yelled Naruto.

After about five minutes the ruckus blew over. Tenten was carried out on a stretcher. Neji stood with his fists clenched.

"KABUTO YAKUSHI AND SHIKAMARU NARA!"

"Man, what a drag."

"As much as I hate to, I must forfeit, I'm simply to injured," said Kabuto, pushing up his glasses.

"ALL RIGHT NEXT UP, GAARA OF THE SAND AND KANKURO OF THE SAND!"

The two faced of, staring each other down.

"What the fuck are they doing?" whispered Sasuke.

"Don't look at me, how should I know," replied Haku,"Do you know what's going on Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and inhaled deeply. "I have...no...fucking clue..."

All of a sudden Kankuro closed his eyes and grinned. Everyone gasped. (Insert chibi Anko) "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BAKAS DOING! ITS ALMOST LIKE YOUR TRYING TO CREATE A DRAMATIC AFFECT!" (Insert chibi Akira) "You're*" Anko growled. (Chibi characters decide to disappear and end their fight in chibi land in order to let us continue with this story)

Kankuro slowly raised one hand."I forfeit."

Naruto face palmed. 'Is this dude for fucking real.'

"NOW, THAT'S FUCKING BORING. CHOJI AKIMICHI AND INO YAMANAKA!"

"I forfeit,"said Choji. He refused to fight his teammate.

"ANNOYING PEASANTS! NEXT UP SHINO ABURAME AND ROCK LEE!"

"YOSH, TIME TO SHOW HOW MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN!"

"Now, now, don't get ahead of yourself, because I forfeit."

"WHY!" yelled Anko, crying huge anime tears. "I CAME HERE TO SEE CHILDREN MERCILESSLY BEAT EACH OTHER NOT THIS BORING CRAP!"

"Sorry proctor, but I saw his abilities in the forest. I don't exactly want to be a pile of goo before I'm thirteen."

"FINE! BUT THERE IS A NEW RULE, NO FORFEITING! THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE MATCH ANYWAY SO IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER! SASUKE UCHIHA AND NEJI HYUUGA!"

"Try not to lose teme, he seems strong. Maybe stronger than Haku."

"I'll try dobe."

Sasuke and Neji faced of and prepared to fight.

"Byakugan!"

Sasuke rushed forward and threw a few punches.

"Hey, Naruto." whispered Haku.

"Yeah?"

"The proctor said this is the last match."

"Your point being?"

"I haven't fought yet."

"Well, I assume you were supposed to fight Hinata. I'm sure Anko-nee-chan is aware that she won't be fighting. I suppose you just automatically go to round two..." Naruto was cut off as Sasuke released a fireball. He and Neji had been feeling each other's power out and throwing around some taijutsu.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu."

"Kaiten." The Hyuuga around gasped.

Neji stopped spinning to see a fist just before it connected with his face. Neji hit the offending arm in the bicep and tricep. Sasuke jumped back, his arm hanging limply at his side. Sasuke sent chakra down his arm, removing the effects of the jyuuken but leaving his reserves half empty. His eyes closed for a second, and opened to reveal his two tomoe sharingan.

"Neji... you are a powerful opponent. Honour me and don't hold back. It would be honourable to lose in this battle. But I suggest you don't hold back. Because I won't."

Neji grinned. "As a Hyuuga I was fated to understand the concept of honour. And I was fated to show my true power here..."

"Oiiii!" shouted Naruto leaning over the railing, shaking his fist. "Stop giving us a emotional speech about honour and fucking fight already!"

"Gai-sensei he deserves this honour."

Neji pulled down his leg warmers and removed his weights.

"Third Gate of Life: OPEN!"

Kakashi looked at Gai in shock.

"Gai...you didn't..."

Sasuke readied himself in a fighting stance. He felt uneasy.

He ducked under a leaf whirlwind and blocked punches coming for his head. Sasuke countered with a kick to the the head and a reverse kick to the stomach. Neji spun out of the way.

'Damnit he's too fast.'

Sasuke barely managed to block a kick to the ribs when his legs were swept out from underneath him. A knee hit him in he solar plexus and was kicked under the chin, sending him flying into the air. Neji unwrapped his arm-strapping slightly and jumped into the air. He wrapped the strapping around Sasuke and nose-dived.

"PRIMARY HIDDEN LOTUS!"

They began spinning violently and impacted with the ground.

"MEDIC!" yelled Gai.

Neji stood panting, badly bruised and scratched. Sasuke lay unconscious, in a similar condition.

"WINNER NEJI HYUUGA!"

Neji smirked. "I was fated to wi..."

He collapsed where he stood.

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

TEN MINUTES LATER

"So you lil' munchkins get to go to round three. Yippee kayyay mother-fuckers. Your matches are already set. Check the board. See you fuckers in a month." Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The board read :

Haku Yuki vs Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara vs Temari of The Sand

Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Uzumaki

Rock Lee vs Gaara of The Sand

Winner of match 1 vs winner of match 2

Winner of match 3 vs winner of match 4

Winner of match 5 vs winner of match 6

"Hey Haku you'll have an easy first match. And I'm positive that you'll win the second as well. But no matter who you face in the last match, you probably won't win. Because either it will be me or someone stronger. But if it isn't me, they are going to be shit tired and feeling very painful when they get to you." Naruto grinned maniacally.

A.N. Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the long-ass wait.

I have some bad news though. Exams are approaching and I unfortunately must study. I know it sucks but the real world is unfortunately more important. However as soon as exams are over l will be updating regularly. At least once every 2 weeks. Hopefully every week. I'm not making any promises though.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BLEACH, OR ANY IMPORTED CONCEPTS

JUST MY O.C.

I'M STILL YOUTHFUL

Also

Disclaimer this is my first story it's still early in its progression. Please give it a chance and hang around until it gets to its coolest(beginning of shippuden).

The whole of the part 1 is going to be done by like chapter 15 so it hopefully will be quick.

'Blah blah blah'- human thoughts

'Blah blah blah' -summons /bijuu thoughts

"Blah blah blah "-human speech

"Blah blah blah" -summons/bijuu speech

Obviously all caps is shouting.

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

THREE DAYS AFTER THE WAVE MISSION

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed. It had been two days since Sakura's funeral.

"You know you're never going to get over this if you don't open up to someone, trust me I know. If it weren't for your dad I wouldn't be here you know."

"I... I just don't know what to do, I've lost comrades before but.. it was different this time. I had a connection with her. We were... we were friends. And I couldn't save her. She trusted me and I let her down."

"You couldn't have done anything. And besides we all know you cared. You went on a rampage just to avenge her. Even her father, who hated you, now has respect for the fact that you tried to save her. That you fought a small army to avenge her."

"Thanks...sensei."

Naruto got up from his bed and walked over to the curtains and violently shook them open. Light streamed into the apartment and highlighted Naruto's gaunt features. He hadn't eaten or left his room since the funeral.

"You know...sensei. What is going to happen to the team? Who's going to full Sakura's spot?"

"Well the Hokage is quite cunning," said Kakashi, dropping down from the ceiling where he'd been standing. "He made a deal with Zabuza. If Zabuza and Haku join our forces they wouldn't be killed for attacking KoNVxoha shinobi. They go on probation and will eventually be included into our forces. Haku will fill in for Sakura. And if the rebel forces in Kiri end up winning, Zabuza and Haku will be allowed to return."

"So when's our first team training."

"Four days. We'll start missions at the same time as well. After you three can work together at least."

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

FOUR DAYS LATER

Kakashi had them do the bell test. Again. They took to it well. The three had attacked him all at the same time. Under the onslaught of ninjutsu, taijutsu, kunai, senbon, shuriken, and Naruto's kenjutsu, even with his sharingan, Kakashi was crumbling. They were three extremely powerful children, Sasuke, despite being a genius, was actually the weakest of them. Kakashi would put him at mid chunin level. Naruto and Haku were both low jonin level shinobi. Kakashi knocked out Sasuke after about two minutes, to better his odds. He was still losing against the combined onslaught.

"Enough." Kakashi stopped them. If he hung around longer he may die. They were really coming for him. 'A couple of missions and B.B. thXcey'll be ready for the chunin exams.' "You're ready to go on missions together. Meet me at the Hokage tower tomorrow at seven for youxzr first mission."

He vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and Haku stood unsure for a second, panting.

"Show off," muttered Naruto.

"Not really, seeing as you and I can both use the shunshin and Sasuke over here..." Haku paused and nudged Sasuke with her foot."Is the only one who can't. And he's slightly unconscious."

"Speaking of which I suppose we should wait here for the teme to wake up before we leave."

Naruto plonked down on the ground next to Sasuke and folded his legs. Haku came and sat in front of him.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"For what?"

"For stopping me that day. If you hadn't, I would have been knocked out and Master Zabuza would have kept on fighting and probably been killed by Kakashi sensei." Haku had already adapted to calling Kakashi 'sensei'.

"I don't like unnecessary loss of life. Even if it's my enemy's. That is one of the many things that disgusts me about war."

"I'm sorry."

"Again, for what?"

"I have sensory skills. If I wasn't so fixated on getting away from you and freeing Master Zabuza, I would have sensed Gato coming. Your friend wouldn't be dead. It's all my fault." For the first time since her parents' deaths, she began to cry.

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't fast enough, if I just got that damned flying thundergod down..." Naruto slammed his fist into the ground in frustration. Small cracks formed around his hand and sand was kicked into the air. Sasuke began stirring from the effects of the shockwave.

"I think we should end our little talk here Haku...before the teme wakes up at least."

Haku nodded wiping the tears from her eyes. Naruto stood up and started to leave but turned around after a few paces.

"Oh and Haku...welcome to team seven."

SUPER MAGICAL NINJA TIME SKIP

THREE MONTHS LATER

The three sat waiting on a bridge and made idle chat waiting for Kakashi.

"What do you suppose we have today? Any ideas, Naruto, Sasuke?"

"I dunno. Maybe our first A-rank?"

"It would be our second, teme. Land of Waves got bumped up to an A. Besides I doubt that. Maybe the chunin exams. They are in a couple of weeks."

The trio had become quite close after Haku's arrival. Sasuke started to open up and be less arrogant after seeing Naruto fight against Zabuza and Haku. After about two months and some scrapes with death Kakashi decided they were close enough for him to tell them some stuff he needed to.

FLASHBACK

Kakashi leaned against the punching poles and sighed.

"What's wrong sensei?" asked Haku.

"It's the goddamn civilian council and council of elders. They called me in today to tell me that I should focus on training Sasuke. They want him to be strong because he's the precious 'sole Uchiha'. They claimed they'd brand me as a nuke-nin if I didn't."

"So do it."

Kakashi, Haku and Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"Why are you all staring at me? I have reasons...let me explain. Sasuke has no family to train with. I have Akira nee-san and Haku has Zabuza. So we can all train together during the mornings to refine our teamwork, co-ordination, jutsu combos, etc. Then we have lunch together and go to our specific 'mentors'. In other words I'll go home to my brother, Haku will go home to Zabuza and Sasuke will go wherever Kakashi-sensei says. It's also a good idea because Sasuke and Kakashi both have the same main chakra nature, lighting, and if Sasuke ever unlocks his sharingan, Kakashi-sensei is literally the only person who can teach him how to use it."

"Wow Naruto, you really thought this through."

Naruto grinned stupidly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Haku, I've just had a lot of time to. I planned about this since day one, ever since our names were called out that day in the academy."

END FLASHBACK

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. He thought back to the first time Sasuke began to confide in him. About Itachi, about how much he missed his family. He thought to the day Sasuke shared some of his personal feelings. Feelings for Haku. Naruto grinned more and attempted not to laugh out loud. Sasuke was actually not all just doom and gloom. He really needed to talk about these things and now with a friend to talk to he had lightened up considerably. Naruto told him Haku had teased him about his hair behind his back and said it resembled a duck's butt. Sasuke was horrified and cut it immediately. His hair was now comparable to that of Tenzo's.

"Yo."

Kakashi sat crouched on the torii at the end of the bridge.

"I think you guys know why I'm here. I have recommended you for the chunin exams. Honestly I don't think you guys need to take them because the Hokage won't send genin on A-ranks so he'd probably give you three a field promotion. But...I'm being forced to force you take them by the civvies and elders because they want to show off Sasuke. Any questions?"

All three of their hands shot up.

"Great, moving on, they're in two weeks. Here are the forms." Kakashi paused, pulled three sheets from his kunai pouch and passedh them to Haku. "Fill them in and give them to me tomorrow. Training starts at eight thirty, don't be late. Ja ne."

The group collectively sighed.

"How are we going to deal with him until he dies or something?"

"You've put up with him for ages you should know dobe."

"It was a rhetorical question teme!"

Haku smile sweetly and said in a sickly sweet voice,"Shut up you two...or I'll kill you."

Naruto shivered.'I think she looks up to that rebel leader Mei Terumi a little bit too much."

"Hey watch where you're going!"

They looked to the other end of the bridge where Konohamaru had run into some older kids.

"Look I'm ..." began Konohamaru.

"You think I'm gonna just let you go. I think you need to learn a lesson." The older teen in a black, baggy bodysuit raised his fist and punched but was surprised to find it caught in Naruto hand.

Naruto tutted," That's not very nice." He looked up at the boy's headband. "You're from Suna. I'm assuming you're here for the exams. So I'd suggest that you back away from the Hokage's grandson and apologize before I crush your hand, which would be quite a pity seeing as you wouldn't be able to use that puppet on your back, and then all Suna teams will be disqualified."

"And who would you be?" sneered the boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You might know me as Kitsune though. I've seen you before, Kankuro wasn't it, you're the Kazekage's son."

Kankuro immediately paled and Naruto released his hand. Kankuro stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. Konohamaru used this as an opportunity to scuttle away. Naruto looked down at Kankuro's wet crotch."It would seem that my reputation precedes me," laughed Naruto.

"Ugh Kankuro get up." A blonde girl walked out from under a tree and began to pull Kankuro to his feet.

"Ah Temari, nice to see you again, you still with that guy I caught you snogging in a back alley last year? What was his name again? Shira?"

Temari turned a tomato red. "H...h...hh...h...how do you know about Shira and I." She opened her huge fan and took up a defensive position. She observed his height, build and obvious blond hair. There was something familiar about his voice, like she had heard it before while it was distorted. She promptly noticed Kankuro's wet pants and began putting the pieces together.

"Kitsune-baka?"

Naruto grinned. "The one and only."

"Ugh, those good for nothing Iwa ANBU. I really hoped they got you."

"How's Gaara doing after I resealed Shukaku inside him."

"I think you may have saved his life. He can actually sleep now."

"Hey, I was just doing my job."

"Anyway we're looking for the Hokage tower. Can you help us? "We need to deliver a message from our father."

"It's the big red building by the Hokage Faces. Go down the bridge and take a right at the fork. You can't miss it."

Naruto felt a presence in the trees.

"Hey Gaara."

Gaara stood upside down on a tree branch. He dropped down to Naruto.

"How's your seal?"

"You and Jiraiya worked wonders. I have been able to actually sleep since then. Shukaku no longer can influence my mind or try convince me that he's my mother. I did manage to enter my mindscape and talk to Shukaku. We have an agreement."

Temari, Haku and Sasuke had been talking quietly while Kankuro emerged from the woods after changing his pants.

"Guys we need to go."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," grumbled Temari.

"Naruto, it has been enjoyable conversing with you, but unfortunately I must depart."

The Suna-nin departed and left team seven at the bridge.

Naruto shook his head. "Why does that guy use so many big words."

A.N. It's just a quick filler chapter to lead up to the chunin exams. I'm not going to show too much of those, only really important fights. But there's cool stuff hinted.

Sit tight I'm working on chapter six.

Is what I was supposed to say.

I accidentally posted chapter six before this, so I hope this clears up any confusions you had.

Please read and review

Aderpyuchiha out


End file.
